


Scandalous

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Scandal and Cold [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have been a Slytherin. She's ruthless when she wants something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandalous

It's days like this when I wish my godfather had never found her. Never taken her under his wing, and brought her up as a pure-bred orphan of the war. She may even be precisely that, offspring of some Muggle-loving fools who hid her before they fled or were killed. It really doesn't matter at the moment. Not when she's watching me through unblinking amber eyes, curled up in our bed, silently calling me to come back, and forget the party today, forget being good, respectable members of society.

When I first met her, she was just this plain little thing, with mousy hair and her nose in a book. That, and I was only eleven myself, and still thought girls were... well, not worth my time, at the very best. I dismissed her from my mind, even after she was sorted into Gryffindor. It's the house you have to watch most carefully. The greatest risk of betraying the status quo over some principle of theirs.

I remember the first time that changed. Fifteen, and flying against her in Quidditch. She cheated as much as any of us on Slytherin ever did, still does when we have the chance to play a game. That day, I nearly fell off my broom when she dove past me, and flashed a glimpse of paradise in my face. Full and firm and no tan lines in sight.

She should have been a Slytherin. She's ruthless when she wants something. And she's still staring at me, the corners of her mouth curling up in that evil smile of hers when she's not going to let something little like the most important party of our lives get in the way of her goals.

Except that I can't let that happen. Not yet.

"Tonight, lovely. Tonight. Your father will skin me alive if he comes in here with your hair dresser, and finds me in here."

She sighs, and rolls out of bed, lacing her fingers together as she stretches her arms over her head, lifting up on her toes and arching her back... I have to tear my eyes away from the sight, and duck out through the servant's door. I can hear the main door open just as I finish closing the servant's door, and the scandalized yelp of my godfather. I grin as I hurry back to my own room.

Tonight. Tonight I put a ring on her finger, and tonight we can finally share a bed without sneaking out in the middle of the night to tryst in hidden places where others can't catch us. Especially her father. My godfather. He really would kill me if he knew I'd been shagging Hermione since that Quidditch game Slytherin lost to Gryffindor in our fifth year.

~ ~~ ~

I don't want to wait until tonight. He knows it, but still he manages to slip away. Merlin's testicles on a stick, what does he think I'd do if father walked in right now?

And speaking of the great spider, here he is, and the scowl on his face is ferocious. My maid shrieks as she walks in, scrambling to snatch up my dressing robe, and toss it around me. She's muttering about propriety and other such unimportant things. Bloody woman is too concerned about appearances, and not substance.

"Sorry. I was overheated, and I didn't expect you to come walking in quite yet. Wasn't must of a lie-in you allowed me."

"You're getting married today, miss!" She gives me another scandalized look before chivvying me towards the bathroom. Father just settles in the settee next to the little table where a breakfast tray is sure to show up before the little twit of a maid pronounces me decent for company.

Today's the day I've been impatiently waiting for since fifth year. Scandalized my teammates when I pulled that stunt on Draco, but it won us the game, and won me the goal I'd set my sights on. He still doesn't know how much father is aware of. I mean, really, he thinks father never noticed our extra-curricular activities at Hogwarts. Father is the Headmaster of the school, for Circe's sake!

It won't do to tell my lover that father approved of my plan before I put it in action. Never told me outright, but that's not father's way. He always worried about what my true parentage was, since he found me on the streets of London when I was just two. I certainly can't remember who my parents might have been. Didn't help his worries when I went to Gryffindor.

This marriage, though. This seals any questions anyone might have. No Malfoy would marry anyone of less-than-pure blood, and no one will look at me and wonder if maybe my parents weren't foolish Muggle-lovers, but Muggles. After all, my name could be bestowed by either amazingly intelligent Muggles, or irritating blood-traitors. I remembered that, at least.

Tonight. Tonight I shed all that, and I become a Malfoy. The most elite of wizards and witches, the purest of lineage, no matter what I was before. Second only to the Dark Lord himself, and that only because the man is the Heir of Slytherin.

Tonight I vindicate my father's faith in me and take up the reins of power. After all, behind every great and powerful man is a more powerful woman.


End file.
